Battle for Allen
by Faceless Charmer
Summary: My first D.Gray-Man fic. Anyway, Cross comes, and Allen is terrified, because he left some stuff out when he talked about the thing Cross did to him. Now lavi's gonna help him. Laven I'd rate it like T
1. Chapter 1

**Allen told Lenalee about the horrible things Cross did in the show right? Well he didn't tell all the horrible things the did. I think I'll try and make it Laven. Don't judge me.**

Allen was walking down the hall, whistling to himself, thinking about what to eat for dinner. Suddenly he heard shouting. Thinking something was wrong, he ran to the sound.

"What's wrong?" he shouted, running into Kumai's office. No one heard him as they were all shouting to some one they all surronded.

Allen felt his heart skip a beat. Well actually, more like four beats. He'd recognize HIM anywhere.

Glad that no one had seen or heard him, he turned and bolted out of the room. But he saw General Cross's head turn and look at him, as he ALWAYS knew when Allen was around.

"Allen!" He shouted, and everyone turned to see the white haired boy dissapear.

_No, he's seen me! _Allen thought. He wasn't suprised when suddenly his master was beside him, but he had hoped he would have had more time.

"Allen you stop right now!"

Allen picked up speed.

He heard the Black Order running and shouting behind him. He passed Kanda walking the opposite direction, but he didn't slow. Then his master was in front of him.

Allen crashed into him and the whole world was spinning, but his master stood perfectly fine. Krory caught him before he hit the ground.

"Thank you Krory." Allen said, still dizzy.

"Your welcome Allen." Krory responded, begining to set Allen up right.

Allen suddenly got even dizzier when the whole world whizzed by his face and he was suddenly face to face with his master, who had him by the shirt.

"Was that neccesary Allen?" Cross asked in a threatining voice.

Allen laughed a fake and nervous laugh, that he hoped Cross would take as his 'I'm sorry' and let go of him.

But Cross shook him.

"I said, was that neccesary Allen." he repeated, but more threat in his voice, and leaning over so they were even closer. Allen gulped and looked at the faces of his friends, waiting to see what he would say.

"No Master, I'm sorry." Allen said, breathing a sigh of relief as he was set down.

Somewhat ashamed of what he had just displayed infront the Black Order, including Kanda, who had stopped to see what was happening, Allen tried to change the subject.

"Where have you been Master?" He asked, holding Timcanpy, who had been fluttering around.

"None of your business, thats for sure." Cross said.

Allen blew his top.

"None of my business!?" You knock me, your discipline, out with a hammer thingy, disapear for half a year, and come back only to tell me its none of my business?! Of course its my business you senial man hook..." Allen stopped when he saw Cross reaching out to grab him. He grabbed Allen by his exorcist coat and pulled him up close to him.

"That right Allen. You are my discipline." Cross growled in his face.

_Bad choice of wording. OH NO, he's been drinking. _Allen thought.

"So what I choose to tell you, is none of your business. I'm YOUR master. GOT IT!" he practically screamed in his face.

"Y...Yes Master." Allen said, fulling nothing the stench of Alchol on Cross's breath.

"Now, what were you going to call me Allen? A senial man hooker, is that it?" Cross asked, reaching in his pocket for something.

"Ah, no, no, I wouldn't call you that." Allen said, as he was still in the grasp of his senial master, who now, was reaching for something, that Allen wasn't sure he wanted to know what it is.

"Then what?"

Allen couldn't think of anything that ryhmed with senial man hook. I mean can you? Well sure like, serial can book, but who calls someone a serial can book? And if you did, what would that person be thinking? Some thing along the lines of, 'should I thank this kid, or beat the living s*** out of em?' Thats what I would be thinking. So anyway Allen, who was pretty much doomed f*** sighed when Lenalee stepped up.

"Excuss me Mr. Cross would you like some tea?" And Allen gulped when Cross waved her off and said, "I'm busy right now huh Allen?"

"Jeez you treat Allen like he's your slave." Lavi said, and Allen coulding tell if he was joking around of being perfectly serious.

Cross grabbed Allen by his hair and looked at Lavi.

"Well maybe he is, huh Allen?" he said turning back to look at him. The look on Lavi's face told Allen that Lavi had been perfectly serious and now, he wasn't happy.

"Y...Yes M...Master." Allen said, doing anything to get out of his current situation. He could see that most of the Black Order was getting umcomfortable with this, and he wondered if they were worried about him.

Kanda, who was no intreseted in the situation stepped over. Not to defend Allen, but to ask a question.

"Hey beansprout, why do you look so scared?

Allen mentally cursed Kanda to the firery pit of Hades. _Just like him to point that out of all things. _Allen thought.

He laughed another fake laugh.

"I'm not scared Kanda." he laughed.

"You arn't?" Cross growled, and terrible, terrible images of things Cross had done to him flashed through Allen's memory.

Lavi noticed the look on Allen's face, and it was time for bff to step up to the plate, and swing his bat. Well really, his hammer.

Allen was jerked backwards and out of Cross's grip, as Lavi had extended his hammer and using it, had pulled Allen over by the waist. His hammer went back to normal, and Cross looked at the empty space that his terrified apprentice had just occupied. He looked over at Lavi, who now had his arm around Allen's shoulders.

For a moment their eyes locked, and Lavi and Crossed stared at each other with such hate, that if you had walked in to the empty space between them, you would have burst into flames and been gone after a second. Guess your lucky, huh? You can't get to them.

Then Lavi smiled and began to laugh. No one had seen the staredown between the two. No one knew about the battle that began now, and would rage on through this fanfic. The battle for Allen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cay, chapie 2! I want to thank me reviewers, it makes me so happy when people, review, cause in real life, i truly feel hated, ingnored, betrayed, and unloved. But in fanfiction, i feel like people appreciate me, or atleast, take notice of me. Thank you so much AnimePinkGirl and for reviewing. It really makes me happy. :)**

**AnimePinkGirl-I hope you injoyed the last chap and will continue to read on. Thank you so much for reviewing, but if you want to know how the battle goes, you'll just have to read to find out. :)**

**-Lol I luved your review. To be honest this is my first ever Yoai, so if you have some suggestions for me, let me know. And feel free to battle for Allen!**

**Thank you my reviewers.**

Lavi lauged and turned around, bringing Allen with him. "Jerry(y?) can you cook us up something?" Jerry(y?) looked around, still a little flabbergasted by the event that just took place, but nodded.

"Of course." he said, walking off to his kitchen. Lavi turned to Allen. "Do you want to get something to eat with me Allen?" Since Lavi had already taken the liberty of saying 'us' when asking Jerry(y?) and since he'd do anything to get away from Cross, he nodded. "Yes."

As they walked off, Allen said, "Thank you Lavi." Lavi knew he wasn't talking about the food, and he nodded solemly. "No biggie. What a creep." Allen nodded, casting a quick glance behind him. (Which we all know, your never supposed to do) When he saw Cross was staring at him with a cold, hard glance, he turned around, and picked up speed.

_Why did he come back? Why couldn't he have stayed away forever, and let me be happy?_ He didn't look behind him again, as they entered the cafeteria._ Because he doesn't want me happy._ He answered himself_._

Trying to act normal, Allen ordered just about everything on the menu. Lavi watched him eat and laughed.

"You know, one of these days all that food is just going to come crashing down on you, and your going to weigh like a million pounds." He told Allen, still laughing.

Lenalee walked into the cafeteria. "Hello Allen, Lavi." she said, turning to Allen. "Wow Allen you wearn't exagerating when you said he was a horrible man."

Lavi, (who in my story was told about the meanie cross from Lenalee) nodded. "No, he was not."

"I mean, he leaves Allen alone for six months, comes back, and is instantly bugging Allen." Lenalee said.

"Ya, who does he think he is, saying Allen is like his slave?" Lavi continued.

Lavi and Lenalee went all out of General Cross for a while, before they noticed Allen had stopped eating, and was silently looking at the table. They stopped talking and looked at him for a moment, but just as they were going to speak, a finder came up to Lavi.

"Excuse me sir, General Cross would like to see you."

Allen looked at Lavi questionly but Lavi smiled. _So its starts now. _"Well, I'll be back soon." he told Lenalee and walked off with the finder until Cross came into view. Cross didn't speak until the finder left, and even then he waited about five minutes until he said anything.

_How does Allen put up with this crap? _Lavi wondered. He was starting to get aggitated until the general finally spoke.

"Allen is mine."

Those three words were enough to set Lavi off, but he controled it quickly.

"I don't think so." He answered back.

Cross laughed. "So, we battle it out. Whats your name?"

"Lavi." said person answered with a serious expression.

"Well, Lavi." Cross puffed a smoke, for a while before speaking again.

"I'll get Allen back."

"I'll stop you from doing that."

"You don't have a choice.

Lavi smiled. Cross spoke.

"Allen has no choice."

"I'll fight to protect Allen."

"You'll lose that battle."

Lavi laughed. "Are we done talking in haikus?" he asked. Cross laughed. "Only if you are."

Lavi turned to leave.

"So the fight begins.'' Lavi said.

"Good luck to you young Lavi." Cross answered.

"May the best man win." **Another Haiku**

**General Cross and Lavi- Mastered the Haiku!**

Lavi arrived back at the table where Allen was no longer, but Lenalee still was.

"So what did he want?" Lenalee ask. Lavi smiled.

"He asked some questions."

"About what?"

"Whom do you think Lenalee?"

"Lavi?"

"What is it Len-chan?"

"Why are you talking in a Haiku?

Lavi smiled.

"Why, what ever do you mean Lenalee, does this sound like a haiku to you, if i was that smart to talk in haikus without trying, don't you think I'd know, now anyway, were did little Allen go, I'll ask him what he thinks of haikus and if he think I'm talking in Haiku's, I wonder how much found he eats before he explodes, you wanna bet, I wouldn't though, I'm really good at bets, and I think I usually win them, but I've never actually done many bets, but if I had, I guess I would probably always win, so anyway, I'm losing breath here, have you ever like held your breath under water, for as long as possible, I have, it was like two minutes, of course when I came up, I was like all red faced, and dying, but still, two minutes, you gotta admit thats pretty impressive, you know what else is pretty impressive, my shoes, I don't know where I got them, but still, they are pretty impressive, unlike Cross who is a gigantic jerk, and all I hear from him, is blah blah blah, where's Allen, what makes you think I'm talking in haiku's Lenalee?"

Lavi smiled at her, and Lenalee stared in suprise at him.

"Allen went to his bedroom."

"Thank you very much Lenalee." Lavi answered, turning to leave to find Allen.

Lenalee was confused. Very, very confused.

Lavi was running through the halls, calling Allen's name. Allen's head poked out of his room.

"Lavi, I'm right here, you don't need to shout!"

Lavi laughed.

"Right. What are you doin in your room?"

Allen looked left to right, then left again, then right again. Lavi was shocked when he looked up at the ceiling as if Cross might actually be there. Then Allen ran to the edge and looked over that too, as if Cross could hear him if he was anywhere from floors 1 up.

"I'm hiding from Cross."

Lavi nodded seirously. "Allen what did he do to you?"

A look of shock went across his face as Allen heard his words. "Nothing Lavi." Lavi wasn't convinced. "thats a lie Allen. Don't lie."

"I'm...I'm not lieing." Allen said, trying to look confident.

"Then why are you hiding?"

Allen was quiet. Then he raced out of the room, and left Lavi, deserted, seething with anger directed toward Cross.


End file.
